


Love in the Time of Covid-19

by silver_chipmunk



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, older guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_chipmunk/pseuds/silver_chipmunk
Summary: A drabble about holiday plans in 2020. From the Starsky and Hutch advent calendar 2020.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Kudos: 8





	Love in the Time of Covid-19

**Author's Note:**

> Just an Older Guys drabble about holiday plans in 2020.

Love In The Time Of Covid-19  
By Silver Chipmunk

“Well,” Starsky sighed in early December, “It looks like we’re havin’ the holidays alone this year.” He brightened up a little. “At least we can Zoom Kiko and Molly an’ their families.”

Hutch sighed in his turn. “Damn it,” he grumbled. He was not a fan of computer technology. But in 2020, visiting was not an option, and if they wanted to see the people as close to them as blood, Zoom was the only way. “I hate not being with them.”

Starsky pulled his husband close. “Don’t worry schweetheart. No matter what, it’ll always be ‘me and thee’, together.”


End file.
